


We Three

by PokeChan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Don't Judge Me, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, F/M/M, I'm sorry for this, I've never written 3some porn before, Multi, OT3: Holy Trinity, PWP, Prompt Fill, Threesome, polyship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:19:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeChan/pseuds/PokeChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire, Ben, and Jesse all know how to please each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Three

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for this, it's probably awful. I've never written a threesome before though. I hope you guys enjoy it anyway?
> 
> Also prompted by my friend who asked for "Sex. All of it. Any kind." Blame her.

"Ahh!” 

Jesse was up to three fingers now, slicked with lube and pressing inside of Claire, gentle and slow. The burn of stretching skin had passed as she pressed further into Jesse’s patient thrusting, urging him to move faster, harder, more. She knew it was her first time taking both him and Ben, but it was hardly a reason to be so delicate about it, she wasn’t going to break, but the boys loved her and so often couldn’t protect her the way they wanted to. It was in bed, pressed between the pair of them, that they could finally shield her from the dangers of the world outside, soothing her with their bodies and healing her with their affection. As much as their gentle behavior irked her, Claire couldn’t find it in herself to be angry with them.

Patience, however, was something she’d never really had too much of. “Would you come on already!” The slow thrusting from Jesse paired with Ben’s mouth trailing kisses and love bites up and down her chest and sides was going to drive her mad if they didn’t get on with it and soon.

“You want us to come on you?” Ben said, cheeky grin plastered on his face as he continued to suck a dark hickey onto her hip. “I thought we were gonna try the double tonight?”

“Fuck you – ahh – Ben!” she gasped as Jesse gave a particularly enthusiastic twist inside of her.

“Maybe next time,” Ben said pulling away from her. Jesse slid his fingers out and wasted no time grabbing the lube and slicking his cock up as Ben pulled a condom from seemingly nowhere and began to open up the foil and roll it on.

Claire pushed herself up on her elbows and watched the pair of them prepare themselves for her. She loved how sure their movements were in bed. They knew what she liked, what each other liked. They knew how hard they could push and where they could push. After a hunt they knew how to touch her to make her forget that there were evils in the world. She knew how to drive the guilt and pain form their minds, if only for a little while. They loved each other, they took care of each other. They were family.

Jesse leaned over and kissed her, open mouthed and dirty. He pulled her up into a sitting position and moved away to settle behind her, his lips falling up and down her back, peppering her skin. Ben moved closer, in front of her, and cupped her face. Looking Claire dead in the eyes as asked “You ready?”

She could only nod. They’d never tried this before, not the pair of them inside of her together. Hell, they’d only tried anal on her last week for the first time. She wanted this, though, to feel both of them so close to her, filling her up, giving each other pleasure all at once. Flashing her one of his cockiest grins Ben pulled Claire’s face in for a kiss. It was hard and messy, teeth clacked and lips were bitten. He wrecked her mouth, distracting her from the initial spike of pain as Jesse entered her. She gasped into Ben’s mouth, eyes screwed shut against the sudden pain.

Jesse was careful, slowly pushing into her, waiting for her to adjust each time he moved. Once he was fully buried inside of Claire he pulled out until just the head of his cock was still inside her and thrust back in, slowly still. Once the sharp pain had begun to fade into a strange fullness Claire pulled ben closer, fisting his cock and lining it up with her vagina. 

Ben kissed down her neck, tongue laving at her pulse point. “You sure?”

He bit her earlobe and sucked. “Yesss,” she hissed, nails digging into his back, body arching against Jesse’s immovable arms (his inhuman strength, though scary to most people, only served to turn both Ben and Claire on whenever it showed). He kissed her once more, Jesse leaned forward to suck and bite at her neck as Ben pressed into Claire, stretching her further than she’d ever been before.

When they were both fully sheathed in her, all of them breathing hard, bodies slick with sweat, she let her head fall back on to Jesse’s shoulder. They were still for a moment, each catching their breath and allowing Claire time to adjust to the new fullness.

Before long though she was rocking into them, clenching and unclenching as she spurred them into movement. They moved slow at first, one at a time, pulling out and then thrusting back in, but Claire had no patience left in her and both men were quickly running out as the heat and tightness of Claire’s body drove them closer to the edge. They found a rhythm, the three of them, and pounded up into Claire as she grabbed at their backs, shoulders, hair.

Not one of them last very long, the sensations too much. Claire came with a scream as she felt both Ben and Jesse empty themselves inside of her. They pulled out, careful of Claire, and promptly fell into the bed, sweaty and satisfied. After another minute Jesse got up and found a towel, used it to clean them all off in gentle strokes, before situation himself between Clair and Ben. He wrapped and arm around each other them and together they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
